The Skull and The Seal
by Cow Demon
Summary: Two series cross over, and two sisters must duel their way to the top, just to see their father.
1. Chapter 1

"Clover, quit worrying, we'll be there soon." Came a calm voice

Clover turned round and sat back down with her sister

"You're right. But why is he doing this?"

"Hm?" May looked up from her deck

"Inviting us to this stupid island, like some common dueller!" Clover said loudly.

"I'm sure father has his reasons. You can ask him when we get there if you must." Her younger sister retorted

"He's toying with us! Don't you see?!" Clover shouted

"Keep your voice down Clover!"

"I'll shout all I want!" Clover said, even louder. People looked scandalized, since it was nighttime; Clover had woken some people up.

"We'll be able to sort this out in the castle"

"But we're going to have to duel our way into that bloody place!!" Clover had moved now from a sitting position, and was on all fours.

"I know that! But that will be a perfect time to strengthen the Leviathan." May said smugly. Clover glared at her.

"What Dartz is doing is wrong! Don't you see?!" She snatched May's deck out of her hands and rifled through it "Where is the wretched seal?!"

"I don't keep it with my deck" May smiled. Clover threw the cards back at May, scattering them on the floor. She stood up and walked back out to the balcony, looking out on the horizon. Slowly, their island destination came into view. Clover scowled and muttered something that sounded like 'Stupid eye' and walked back into the ships guest-rooms to prepare her own deck.

"We are now arriving at the Duellist Kingdom" A loud voice announced "Please take all your belongings with you and enjoy your stay"

There was a lot of noise as all the duellers collected up all their things and scurried off the ship. Clover was quick to follow and May was always close by her side

"Oh joy. We're here" Clover said sarcastically

"Clover, please, just try to be a little more happy" May said hopefully "We're supposed to gather at the castle" She finished

"Great, just great. And I suppose father will give a lovely welcome speech?" Clover retorted, but May ignored her, and started to walk towards the castle. Clover trudged on behind he crowd, determined not to look at her father as he walked out onto the castles balcony. She wasn't listening to the speech he made, even though she could hear his voice.

"Maaaaay, can we go now??" Clover whined, as their father finished his speech and whispers of excitement broke out in the crowd

"Yes, yes, lets go find some shelter" May suggested

"What about the duelling, I want to get into that castle!!"

"Were you not listening? Father said, that the duelling will begin when fireworks light the sky"

Clover cursed under her breath, and then followed May, who was walking happily down the main stairs.

"I don't care where we sleep, just as long as it isn't wet and crawling with bugs" Clover said

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to find a suitable spot" May smiled and pulled a map out of her bag "We've got this" She said, waving the map in front of Clover, who snatched it and opened it up

"Where did you get this?!"

"I…borrowed it from father" She said, smirking

"You stole a map of the island?! From under father's nose? Are you mad?!" Clover exclaimed

"Don't go shouting it about, and yes, I did just that." May seemed rather proud of herself. Clover was rather taken back; she had always thought that May was the sensible one.

"…We still need a place to sleep" Clover pointed on the map "How 'bout in that cave?"

"Cave? There is a cave?" May asked curiously

"Yeah, on the far side of the island. On the beachy bit"

"There is a beach?"

"Yes! Now stop acting stupid and let's go!" Clover folded up the map and started walking. May came up to her side

"Why are you acting all responsible all of a sudden?"

"It's you! Being all…!" She trailed off, waving her arms, not being able to find a word to describe how May was acting

"Rebellious?" May suggested

"Yes!"

"Why thank you. I never though I would hear you say that" May said

Clover stopped walking, lost for words

"Well, let's keep going. We were headed to that cave right?"

Clover seemed to suddenly regain the power of speech

"Oh…yeah…" Clover looked again at the map "We need to go through this woody area." She stopped and pointed to the forest

"Oh, OK!" May lead into the forest and Clover held the map up, trying to find the best way through the area.


	2. Chapter 2

After walking for sever hours, Clover referred back to the map

"Hey, we're almost there, just a few more miles"

"A few more miles?! Give me the map." May snatched it from Clover "Ahh! You idiot! We're going too far south! We should be going south-_west_."

Clover took the map back

"Yes, thank you!" She retorted

"You never were any good at reading maps"

"Fine. You take the bleeding map. And mind you don't get us lost, seeing as you're so great at finding the way"

May took hold of the map yet again and grabbed Clovers hand

"Come on then. And yes, I will make sure we don't get lost."

Clover grumbled and followed her older sister grudgingly.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Clover asked

"Make sure that the cave is habitable and then we can set up some sort of camp."

"Sounds like a good plan. How long until we get to the cave? My feet are starting to hurt."

"Not long now, so stop complaining" May said, as both girls emerged out of the trees and onto a beach that stretched for what looked like miles and miles.

Clover looked around

"So, how much longer do we have to walk until we get to that cave?"

"Just down the beach a little way" May said, leading ahead, Clover dashing up next to her.

"Ok. So, we get to the cave, set up some kind of campy thing, then what? It's already getting dark. And I'm hungry" Clover stomach rumbled as she spoke.

"Quit complaining, I have a bag full of food"

"Good." Clover looked up and saw someone in the distance "Hey! Cool, I'm gonna go duel, k?" Clover started to run off

"Come back to that cave when you're done! And don't loose all of you Star Chips!!" May called after her.

Clover ran as fast as she could down the beach

"Hey! You over there! I challenge you to a duel!!" She shouted as she ran

The guy she was shouting at turned around, and so did his friends. Clover stopped in front of them, recognising them.

"Oooh, fancy seeing you here Yuugi." Clover said smugly "Will you accept my challenge then? Or are you scared you will loose?"

"Alright, I accept your challenge, but I am afraid it is _you _who will loose" Yuugi replied

As he spoke, the ground began to shake, and a platform came up out of the sand, rising higher and higher until it stopped and dropped down its two platforms. Clover hoped into the blue one, while Yuugi stepped up into the red. Both platforms slid upwards and now Clover and Yuugi were facing each other

"I'll go first" Clover said, smirking "Prepare to loose your Star Chips Yuugi!" She drew her hand and looked closely at it 'Two pieces already. Yuugi has no chance' she thought, seeing the Right Arm of Exodia and the Left Leg of Exodia in her hand.

"I place a monster face down!" She called placing one card down, triggering the hologram system "And play Pot of Greed" She picked up two cards and added them to her hand "It's your turn" She paused "Yuugi-boy" Clover smiled, she knew how much Yuugi hated those being called that.

"…I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" He placed down the card, summoning the holographic monster "Go Alpha! Attack her face down card!" The Worrier charged and lunged at Clover's card. Clover smirked

"You fell into my trap Yuugi-boy. How foolish…" Her card flipped up as the Magnet Worrier struck it. "My Witch of the Black Forest allows me to draw any card from my deck with an attack lower than 1500" She said, as her card was sent to the graveyard "And I know just what card to choose" She pulled the Left Arm of Exodia from her deck and added it to her hand.

"But my turn is not finished. I place this card face down for later" He placed a card on the field

"Try not to make it to obvious Yuugi. That was a trap card" Clover sighed "Oh yes, and I plan to trigger it too. I know just about every card you will play" Clover smiled.

She drew a card to start her next turn; The Right Leg of Exodia. 'Perfect. One left. And I have the Winged Cretin' She placed the card face down on the field "I play another face down monster, and end my turn"

Yuugi looked a little startled. Did she really know every card he would play? After all, she was the daughter of Maximilian Pegasus; and he used to have the Sennen Eye. No. She was bluffing. She had to be.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Yuugi played the magic card, sending huge swords crashing into the field. Clover's card was revealed; the Winged Cretin. "And I activate my trap card! Reveal! Bell of Destruction!" He flipped the card, destroying Clover's card. Both he and Clover's life points fell by 800.

"Ah Yuugi, what a mistake, now I can bring back a card from the graveyard with an attack of 1500 or less. I choose the Witch of the Black Forest" Her witch rematerialized on the field to take the place of the Winged Cretin. "And now Yuugi, it is my turn" She drew a card. It was another Pot of Greed. She played this and drew 2 more cards. She then took the Mystic Elf from her hand and placed face down, defence mode. "Another card to protect my life points I think. Not that I need them. You will be finished in your next turn." She said slyly.

"If that is the case, I will make this turn count." Yuugi said, drawing a card. "I play Beta the Magnet Worrier!" A second magnet worrier was summoned to the field. "Now! Beta! Attack her face down card!" The card Beta was aiming at flipped over. Its points were higher than its attackers. When the Magnet Worrier struck, Yuugi lost 200 life points. "Not a problem." He tried to shake it off "Now Alpha! It is your turn to attack!" Yuugi's second monster attacked, this time at Clover's Witch. Clover watched as her Witch was destroyed and then searched through her deck for the card she needed; Exodia the Forbidden One. She laid the rest of the cards onto the desk in front of her and they began to materialize.

"No. It can't be!" Yuugi exclaimed

"Oh but it is, Yuugi-boy" Once the platforms had reached the ground, Clover walked over to Yuugi and took his Star Chips. "You'd better hurry and win some matches now, before the security throws you off the Island" Clover laughed, stalking off back to the cave.


End file.
